(fingers tap and keyboards clack)
non despair AU, chatroom format part of Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board naegiri w/ background kizajin summary junkojunkochan: who does your daughter have the hots for????? JinKirigiri: ...What? Hope's Peak Academy's resident Detective and Good Luck clearly have some feelings more than friendship in mind for the other. So, Junko's really only doing her part as a good friend. Really. fingers tap and keyboards clack junkojunkochan started a group chat with JinKirigiri and KoichiKizakura junkojunkochan: kirigiri-sensei! kizakura-sensei! i need your help! JinKirigiri: How may we be of service, Enoshima-san? KoichiKizakura: we can help you, long as you don't need money lololol JinKirigiri: Please behave, Kizakura. junkojunkochan: who does your daughter have the hots for????? JinKirigiri: ...What? junkojunkochan: who does she have a crush on??? you're her dads, you've gotta know, right?? KoichiKizakura: lololol i'm just her uncle junkojunkochan: Ծ_Ծ sure junkojunkochan: anyways!! you're her only family so you gotta tell me who she likes!! JinKirigiri: I'm afraid that your behaviour is very unprofessional, Enoshima-san. KoichiKizakura: jin.exe has officially crashed JinKirigiri: Kizakura, you're really not helping. KoichiKizakura: ◕︵◕ JinKirigiri: ... KoichiKizakura: ◕︵◕ ◕︵◕ ◕︵◕ junkojunkochan: you two are so freaking adorable omg junkojunkochan: muku-chan's gonna flip when i tell her this JinKirigiri: You will not tell anyone about this conversation. This is highly irregular, and I will not respond to any further pestering on this subject. If you wish to come to me with an academic question, then do so at another time. JinKirigiri has left the conversation. junkojunkochan: ur no fun KoichiKizakura: ◔_◔ luckily i know who kyouko-chan likes junkojunkochan: YOU DO?????????? KoichiKizakura: yea lololol couldn't say it when jin was here tho or he'd kill me junkojunkochan: TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KoichiKizakura: it's the shsl luck boy in ur class junkojunkochan: ( ﾟoﾟ) i knew she was close w/ naegi-kun but not that close !! tysm kizakura-sensei! KoichiKizakura: think nothing of it (´ー`) junkojunkochan: ur my new favourite teacher ◕ ◡ ◕ KoichiKizakura: ˚▱˚ junkojunkochan started a group chat with fogcutting and hopeful junkojunkochan: let's get down to business hopeful: whatever i did i'm sorry!!! junkojunkochan: no no ur not in trouble !!!! (`･ω･´) hopeful: o (ﾟーﾟ) fogcutting: Enoshima-san, I'm in the middle of studying. Can this wait? junkojunkochan: absolutely not fogcutting: ...Alright. hopeful: is everything ok??? ⊙▂⊙ junkojunkochan: k so kirigiri-san i was talking to ur dads fogcutting: Why were you speaking to them? junkojunkochan: OKAY FIRST OFF I KNEW HE WASN'T JUST YOUR UNCLE THIS IS SOLID PROOF RIGHT HERE fogcutting: ... junkojunkochan: ahem. junkojunkochan: well anyways one of them told me u had a crush on someone fogcutting: What. fogcutting: I don't believe this. junkojunkochan: well i mean i have screenshots hopeful: oh?? :o kirigiri-san who is it? fogcutting: Which one of them is spewing such lies? I do not have any romantic affection for anyone at this point in time. junkojunkochan: lmao which one do u think it was junkojunkochan added KoichiKizakura to the chat. KoichiKizakura: hi kyouko-chan! (´▽`) junkojunkochan: ≖◡ಎ≖ fogcutting: Oh my god. fogcutting: Uncle Koichi, why on earth are you lying to my classmate? This is unacceptable, and I will not tolerate it. KoichiKizakura: ಠ~ಠ i didn't hopeful: is everything ok?? fogcutting: No. fogcutting has left the conversation. junkojunkochan: shit private chat with hopeful hopeful: umm enoshima-san?? junkojunkochan: whaddup hopeful: who does kirigiri-san have a crush on? hopeful: i know she denied it but kirigiri-san doesn't usually talk like that unless she's lying ;; junkojunkochan: how do u know she's lying omg hopeful: she never uses contractions when she's lying junkojunkochan: hOLY SHIT junkojunkochan: valuableinformation.jpg hopeful: so umm,, ( '-’ ) who does she like?? junkojunkochan: literally why else would i make a group chat between me you and her hopeful: ⊙▃⊙ REALLY junkojunkochan: duhh lmao hopeful: ヘ(◕。◕ヘ) hopeful: i like her too aaaaaaaaaaa junkojunkochan: tELL HER PLS hopeful: !! ok!! chat between hopeful and fogcutting you are watching this conversation. when you are watching a conversation, you cannot type. only the person who set up the chat knows that you are watching, so please use this ability wisely. hopeful: kirigiri-san?? ╚(•⌂•)╝ fogcutting: Yes? hopeful: aaaa do u mind if i tell u somethin (• ε •) fogcutting: I'm listening. Is everything okay? hopeful: yea umm hopeful: kirigiri-san um hopeful: i really like you hopeful: as like. more than a friend fogcutting: Who put you up to this? hopeful: nobody!!! kirigiri-san i really like u, i swear !! (｡･_･｡) fogcutting: ...Really? hopeful: ⊙﹏⊙ yea,, fogcutting: ...I like you too. However, I presumed that it was unrequited, and I didn't pursue my feelings. hopeful: :o i'm sorry if i ever gave off that impression !!! fogcutting: No, I'm sorry. I thought that you and Maizono-san had something, based on your friendship, and I didn't want to get in the way of that. hopeful: nope !! \(• ◡ •)/ hopeful: (>'o’)> ♥ fogcutting: ♥ hopeful has changed their status to: in love w/ fogcutting! fogcutting has changed their status to: You can find hope in the strangest of places. junkojunkochan has changed their status to: naegi x kirigiri otp private chat with hopeful junkojunkochan: lmao did she really think u had a thing for maizono-san hopeful: yea?? i thought it was obvious that we were just friends junkojunkochan: not to mention that she's head over heels for my sister hopeful: ‹•.•› really? junkojunkochan: OH MAN HAVE I GOT TO FILL YOU IN ON THIS ONE Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board Category:Naegiri Category:Kizajin Category:Finished Stories